


Homecoming

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Megstiel AU where some furniture IS moved after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Meg showing up at the bunker doorstep is a surprise to everyone. They were certain they’d seen the last of the demon when she’d stayed behind to fend off Crowley.  She’s bruised and battered, certainly, and in dire need of a shower, but very much alive.

Cas goes into an intense protective mode, insisting on caring for her injuries himself and brushing off any teasing that comes his way when it becomes evident that he’s going to have to help bathe her. Meg, of course, is snarky as ever, even if it’s done more tiredly now. She bitches quietly about the faint burn of alcohol as Cas cleans and stitches her wounds, and softly mocks the clothes he procures for her.

Her string of commentary stops when he pushes her back onto the bed, bracketing her body with his own, and kissing her firmly. She can tell he wants more, wants to take, but is afraid of her injuries, of the split in her lip. Getting her elbows under her, Meg pushes up and the faint taste of salt and copper hits her tongue when the delicate skin tears again. Cas groans and she can feel the vibration as he drapes himself more heavily over her. Meg lets him taste and tastes him back, shivering when his fingers find her nipples through the worn cotton tee and letting soft cries into his mouth when those fingers twist and pull.

Meg only tolerates the foreplay for so long before she’s pushing him up, yanking his shirt over his head to get the message across. The shorts he’d gotten her are stripped off quickly, and she hurries him out of his jeans and boxers while she pulls off her top, flinging it away and hearing it topple the bedside lamp to the floor. There’s no thought for any other prep as she urges him back on top of her, winding her legs around his waist and pulling him close. His eyes are shocked wide as she uses one hand to guide him into her, but instinct has him rocking in. Meg hisses a little at his thickness, but she’s plenty wet enough that the next stroke is smooth.

Cas leads as much as he follows, and when he brings a hand between them to thumb at her clit, Meg has to wonder what else she doesn’t know. She has to laugh a little when Cas thrusts harder, faster, and the creaking of the bed turns into solid thuds against the wall. It’s too tempting, too good to resist raking her nails down his back and biting at his throat, sucking particularly hard in one place. For her, its hearing his breath hitch, feeling the slightly rougher fuck it gets her. When he returns the favor, though, by fisting one hand in her hair to force her head back and biting a dark mark into pale skin, it feels like a claim.

“Harder, Clarence,” she gasps, and is grateful that he knows what she means. He sinks his teeth in harder, breaking the skin. That’s what sends her shivering and thrashing in his arms, legs locked tight around his waist. She can hear him gasp her name into the skin of her throat, hips stilling between her legs.

Meg promptly rolls them over, settling on Cas’ chest and feeling it heave under her as he works to get his breath back. The angel’s arms settle on her waist, cradling her almost, and if they weren’t alone she’d protest  the move. As unwilling as she is to admit, the gentleness… feels good in the wake of all the pain she’d faced recently. It’s a surprise when Cas drifts off, but she stays put, unwilling to leave while he’s asleep.


End file.
